


Always Burning

by DoreyG



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Implied Murder, Poor Kelsier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nobles lie at his feet, and he looks down at them and feels a curious lack of emotion. They're dead, he just murdered them, and yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Burning

He wasn't always like this.

The nobles lie at his feet, and he looks down at them and feels a curious lack of emotion. They're dead, he just murdered them, and yet...

He's always hated them, but he's still aware that he's never quite been like this. He was frequently angry, sometimes cruel, but never actually murderous. Never actually willing to _slaughter_ , to take lives as easily as a drink of ale.

But times change.

Times change, and people change too. The innocent becomes jaded, the thief becomes a prophet, the peaceful man... Well. He still remembers the pits. He still remembers the darkness, and the scars being made, and the look in Mare's eyes as she finally gave in.

He looks down at the corpses of the nobles beneath him. Dull eyed, covered in blood, with clawed hands stretching helplessly for the sky.

And he feels... _Happy_.


End file.
